Adiue Mon Ami
by Arkaham
Summary: Ikki ralata los hechos de una situacion angustiante sobre su querido hermano y el odiado ruso... el final de lo mas raro...


Adiue mon ami

Dedicado a Wisker

La otra tarde te vi ilusionado a su lado, siempre pense que ustedes dos eran mas que amigos, esos roces, esas miradas, cada gesto que uno le dedica a al otro, difícilmente se me escapa de la vista, a mi que te cuido la mayor parte del tiempo. Mi pequeño Shun has crecido, has madurado. Y ayer mismo algo te dijo que te hizo correr a mi habitación y abalanzaste hacia mis brazos, llorabas, te pregunte y solo me pedías que te abrazara. En ese instante odie al ruso con todo mi ser, te abrace, te peine tus cabellos y cuando al fin te quedaste dormido te bes en la frente y deje en mi cama.

Salí en busca de ese que yo pensaba era mal amigo, por el simplemente hecho de hacerte llorar como lo hizo, merecía mas que mi odio y una buena golpiza, merecía irse al infierno llevando tu llanto como pecado. Lo busque por toda la mansión, en su cuarto, en la sala, con los demás. Nadie sabia del ruso, hasta que caí en la cuenta que quizá aun no hubiese vuelto de donde estaban. En aquel parque en las afueras de la mansión, era algo tarde pero salí, nadie me pregunto nada como siempre, aborrezco que me pregunten a donde voy, como si fuera aun un niño que deba cuidarse día y noche.

Creí sinceramente que no lo encontraría ahí, pero heme sorpresa, allí estaba, sentado, su usual mirada fría perdida, no sé que estaba mirando pero me acerque. Fueron varios minutos de silencio, podía oír el viento susurrar en los arboles, la gente reír no muy lejos regresando a sus casas, algunos peros ladrando, entonces le preste atención a un sonido que no encajaba, uno demasiado humano. Él estaba sollozando. En silencio rodee la banca y me senté a su lado, acomodándome como si fuera a tener una larga platica, no le mire pero creo que supo de mi presencia.

¿y bien- le pregunte como no queriendo la cosa, sollozo un poco y creo que volteo a verme, sentí sus ojos azules posarse en mi, porque seguía sin verle

-Una basura en el ojo -mintió casi perfectamente, sonreí ante esa respuesta, sabia que no me diría nada, era una especie de temor que me temía por ser el hermano de Shun.

-Espero que tengas algo mejor que decirle a mi hermano - le conteste seriamente, le dedique una mirada¿quién hubiera pensado en ver al santo de los hielos así, llorando, sus ojos rojos y sosteniendo algo en la mano, una caja negra. Sonreí -Torpe - le dije en voz alta y le cogí del cuello, obligándole a que me mirará, creyó que le tocaba pagar, que merecía cualquier paliza que le pudiera dar, pero sonreía porque mi hermano fuese lo que fuese ya se la estaba dando, aunque, meditándolo mejor ¿por qué habían estado llorando los dos? Nunca lo supe y nunca lo sabré.

Lo volví a dejar en el banca sin tocarle uno de sus rubios cabellos, le di la espalda -Shun esta en mi cuarto, será mejor que vayas - Le dije caminando hacia el parque.

Por horas paseé en la ciudad, sin cuestionar nada, solo tenia en mi mente una que otra pregunta acerca de ti hermanito y ese extranjero, y cuando al fin decidí regresar, ustedes dos dormitaban abrazados en mi cama, no se que paso y no quiero saberlo, si fui el problema o fui la solución no lo se.

Al otro día, ustedes dos se veían como siempre tratando de ocultar esa relación que todos ya conocíamos, respetábamos sus deseos y por eso callábamos, o mas bien callaban cuando tocaban el tema y los veía, jejeje es divertido ver como tiembla el tonto de Seiya cuando lo veo.

En cuanto encontré una oportunidad me acerque a ti Shun, por mera curiosidad, mas callaste todo, entonces note que entre los dos trataban de darse ánimos. No lo entendí muy bien¿acaso ustedes dos se iban a separar¿O ese tonto extranjero ya había dejado de amarte y le dolía admitirlo? Una ve mas me dieron ganas de golpearlo y esta ves mandarlo al infierno.

Una vez cuando salía de la ducha los vi en la entrada de tu cuarto, tu en sus brazos y él... no se que, pero al instante corrí a separarlos, recuerdo bien que te me pegaste sollozando y el extranjero me miraba, no sé como, parecía derrotado y a la vez como aliviado que interviniese. Eso si que me saco de onda por completo.

-Shun tengo que hacerlo - dijo Hyoga bajando la mirada -sabes que tengo que hacerlo

Entonces te separaste de mi hermano y lo enfrentaste -No Hyoga, aun no, por favor

En verdad que parecía una pelea de enamorados y yo en medio, solo con mi toalla, así que intervine -Pato deja de hacer llorar a mi hermano o te las veras conmigo - le dije con mi típico tono, pareció molestarse por que de inmediato me contesto

-No intervengas Ikki - después me dedico una de esas miradas frías con ganas de congelarme, simplemente sonreí en respuesta y jale a mi hermano

-vamos Shun, mañana lo resuelven - asentiste con tristeza y me seguiste, esa noche te la pasaste llorando, trate de sacarte respuestas pero no me decías nada, tenia la extraña sensación que el ruso era el culpable de todo lo que te pasaba hermanito. Y me propuse resolverlo al otro día.

Perseguí al pato varias veces pero al igual que tu no me quiso decir nada, aun cuando le amenacé de enviarle al infierno. Desistí al tercer día, ustedes dos eran completos témpanos de hielo con ese secreto que tenían. Y para que andarme matando con ustedes dos, cuando el torpe e Seiya lo revela una noche mientras estaba esperando ansiosamente a que Shiryu le diera de cenar, por segunda ves.

¿y como sigue- le pregunto apenas apartando el tenedor de la boca, Shiryu sonrío -parece ser que solo le quedan unos dia de vida - contestó la lagartija como si nada pasara -Pobre Shun - añadió el pony tomando un pedazo enorme de comida y atragantándose... en esos momentos me basto lo que oí, mas lo que había odio de esos dos. Así que fui a verte y para mi sorpresa te encontré en el pasillo llorando otra es, te abrace fuertemente y te lleve a mi habitación.

Te deje dormido una ves mas y fui en busca del ruso, lo encontré en su curato, tenia en su mano la cruz de su madre, estúpida baratija, la escondió al verme y me vio con desgana ¿y ya le dijiste a mi hermano- le pregunte directo, se puso de pie y me dio la espalda

¿te molesta que lo sepa- me respondió fríamente, me molesta cuando hace eso, me cruce de brazos y volví a preguntar ¿Lo sabe?

Se volvió, y bajo la vista -Si lo sabe - me sorprendió su sinceridad, así que me acerque ¿cuánto tiempo- le pregunte, el me miro alzando una ceja como si la pregunta estuviese fuera de lugar, todo era en pro de ti mi adorado hermano

-unos dais mas - se volvió a sentar le miraba incrédulo. ¿unos días había dicho? Y estaba si tan...campante en su cuarto, así que lo pare y le dije -has de estos últimos momentos los mas felices de Shun -Otro noche en el cuarto de invitados no estaba mal, con tal de que mi hermano estuviese bien. Hyoga se me quedo viendo asi que a la fuerza lo pare y lo obligué a donde mi hermano.

Esa noche, no pude dormir muy bien que digamos, una pesadilla donde el pato ese feo te comía y después se moría de indigestión y después tu aparecías llorando de nuevo. Me desperté y fui por un aso de agua, luego caí en la cuenta que ustedes dos o s la pasaban todo el día en tu cuarto o fuera de el o en el mío. Se me hizo raro. Asi que fui a investigarlo.

Tu cuarto a obscuras se veía como siempre, ordenado limpio espacioso, con varios muñecos de felpas, no me cabida la menor duda de quien te los había regalado, algo llamo mi atención, varias cajas que parecían medicamentos, fue cuando el tonto del burro me asusto

¿qué estas haciendo Ikki- me dijo medio dormido, cerré la habitación y no le dije nada y regrese a dormir, todo era como lo había imaginado. El tono del pato estaba enfermo y se iba a morir en unos días.

En esos días definitivamente te cedí mi habitación, a sorpresa de los demás trataba bien al ruso... ¿bueno que esperabas, estaba sentenciado a morir y no me importaba, aunque en el fondo me iba a doler verte llorar por ese extranjero.

El día prometido llego finalmente, todo indicaba que el ruso estaría todo en día en cama y tu a su lado, y cual fue mi sorpresa al verlo guisar algo raro para todos en la mañana, sinceramente creí que ya estaba en el hospital con una pie en el infierno, pero tu... no dejabas de sollozar y él no paraba de atenderte y consolarte.

En la tarde los dos se ocultaron en tu cuarto, la curiosidad me mataba por completo así que entre sigilosamente, y no puedo dar fe... a lo que vi ese día, en tu cuarto en tu cama...

Tu maldito gato con un suero y un aparato, midiendo sus signos vitales, los cuales marcaban que estaban muerto, las medicinas no eran otras que para ese felino... misterio arreglado, suspire y los dos me vieron sonreía al ver al mondrigo muerto, pues desde que había llegado solo se la había pasado durmiendo en mi ropa, robándose mi comida, dejando su cochinero en mi cuarto, como odiaba al infeliz.

Tu, mi querido hermanito entonces me echaste de la habitación y ya no supe que fue de tu pulgoso mixo.

Okey esa es mi versión¿satisfecho Shun-Ikki se cruzo de brazos y se recargo en el sillón con los brazos cruzados sin prestar atencion a los 5 que habían formado un comité para sacar la verdad a Ikki si había envenenado o no al pobre gato de Shun

-j ejejeje -se io Hyoga abrazando a Shun -Pues creo que no fue Ikki - le beso dulcemente -pensaba que me iba a morir y prácticamente acepto lo nuestro como si nada

-No he dicho eso -refunfuñó Ikki

-dejen de molestarlo -se apresuro Saori a defenderle, todos la miraron sorprendidos - es mi culpa, creo que le di de comer algo que le mato.

El problema resuelto, Ikki le regalo otro gato a su hermano, Hyoga formalizo su noviazgo con él y a Saori se le prohibió alimentar al nuevo minino.

-OWARI-

-Por que los gatos aun siendo de felpa llenan nuestras vidas, Adiue mon ami Wisker-


End file.
